Youma May Cry: Revenge of Madara
by kbarks
Summary: Danzo and team Crimson along with the Mysterious woman resembling his later mother, guides them to Madara, Emperor of the Youma Realm so as to stop him from unleashing destruction after his powers are fully restored. Rated Teen 16 and up for Violence, Fan-service, and language. please enjoy, but don't hate, bash, or say rude things about it.
1. Prologue

Prologue

A New Face

Long Ago…

A single youma challenged the emperor of the youma realm for the sake of mankind. The youma would prove victorious, and seal off the Youma Realm. That Youma was the Black Ninja Sato.

Sato's legend spread, and the Legendary Black Ninja was revered by mankind. But as the years slipped by, the memory of his deeds and the existence of youma faded from memory.

After 2000 years, the seal on the youma realm began to weaken. The Youma Emperor Madara sent his minions after Sato's wife and twin sons in an act of revenge.

Sato's human wife, Emika, stood no chance against the youma and lost her life. One of Sato's sons, Ryuki, went missing. The only survivor was Danzo, Ryuki's twin brother.

Decades later…

Danzo was reunited with his lost brother, Ryuki. Ryuki survived the years with the help of his father's sword, the youma blade Yamikaze, and longed to obtain even greater might by unlocking the power of Sato.

Akira, a man bent on obtaining greater power, knew that unlocking Sato's power, would weaken the seal on the youma realm. To this end, Akira manipulated Ryuki from the shadows to fulfill his deluded ambitions.

Conflicted over his feelings for his lost brother, Danzo set out to stop Ryuki and Akira. Along the way, Danzo met a kunoichi named Miyabi. Her lust for revenge against Akira, the man who killed her father, served to steel Danzo's resolve. Danzo later met the other kunoichi from three schools, a temple far away In Kyoto, and five rogues that were on the run.

Asuka: granddaughter of the legendary Hanzo.

Ikaruga: a young girl adopted by a rich family who inherited the Hien.

Katsuragi: a perverted kunoichi who aspired to do greater than her parents.

Yagyuu: a girl who lost her sister to an illness.

HIbari: A young innocent girl who wanted to become stronger.

Homura: a former student of Hebijo who had been deceived in the past by her former master.

Yomi: a slum dweller who wanted to fight for the poor.

Hikage: an assassin who masked her emotions.

Mirai: A young lady who despised ignorance and bullying.

Haruka: A mad scientist who wanted to become a master of puppets.

Yumi: The granddaughter of the late Kurokage.

Yozakura: Yumi's right hand woman of Gessen Academy.

Shiki: A girl who had very little priorities in her control.

Murakumo: A girl who feared her ugliness and hid behind a mask.

Minori: A young girl who enjoyed playing and eating sweets.

Imu: Miyabi's friend who refused to let anyone near her.

Murasaki: A shut-in who enjoyed reading visual novels, playing games, and hated being a ninja.

Ryobi: A former student of Gessen who defected and became a cold blooded killer.

Ryona: a crazed girl who found pain, name calling, and bullying very pleasing to her ears.

Renka: Eldest sister of the Mikagura clan.

Hanabi: explosive middle sister of the Mikagura clan.

Kafuru: youngest sister of the Mikagura clan.

Naraku: guardian of Kagura.

Kagura: destroyer of the Youma.

Fubuki: a human/youma hybrid who wanted to finish Kurokage's old ambition of destroying evil, but took his justice too far.

Senko: Fubuki's loyal friend and follower.

Gekko: Fubuki's friend who fell in love with Danzo during the crisis.

Ryoki: Ryobi and Ryona's deceased sister brought back from death.

Ayame: A student from Hanzo Academy who idolized Katsuragi.

After learning that Akira was the real threat all along, Danzo and Ryuki teamed up to fight the mad scholar. However, this comradery did not last long, as the two could not overcome their differences.

The battle between brothers was fierce but Ryuki met his match. In the end, he refused Danzo's help as he fell alone into the Youma Realm.

Soon after, Danzo opened his shop for business: Youma May Cry. Fronting as a local handyman, he used his business to hunt down youma and collect information on Madara.

The Slums of Asakusa were dark and foreboding. They were slowly recovering after several months repairs that made it seem a lot better than before. The stars shone brightly in the night sky above where the moon seemed to glow a bright silver. While the slum dwellers were walking to and fro, trying to keep themselves alive, a mysterious portal opened from above, and a woman with long blonde hair landed on the streets wearing a black choker, a black corset with a lightning bolt opening revealing her chest, Black leather pants with yellow lightning bolts, a leather double belt at the waist, high-heel boots, a black armband, and a pair of sunglasses. She turned to see a shop behind her with the words "Youma May Cry" above the doorway.

Inside the shop, Danzo was sitting at his desk reading a magazine when the phone rang. He put it down and picked up the receiver. On the walls were the heads of various youma he had slain in his numerous jobs from clients that called him all with swords sticking out of their mouths and foreheads. The front desk on the other hand was littered with beer bottles, pizza boxes, and overturned ice cream dishes. A song on his jukebox was beginning to come to an end.

"Youma May Cry," Danzo said into the mouthpiece.

The caller was asking him for a job, but Danzo looked up at the clock which told him it was too late.

"Sorry we closed at nine," Danzo said grumpily and hung up the phone.

"Again, no password. I can't seem to get any real business," he muttered.

But his thoughts were soon interrupted by the sound of a Motorcycle crashing through the door. It's rider stopped it, shut off the engine, and smoothly dismounted it to face him with her feet on the ground. Danzo had never seen this woman before.

"Whoa, slow down babe!" Danzo told her.

Danzo saw that this woman was also attractive, but he didn't want his girlfriend Gekko getting jealous and angry at him.

"Well well, what do we have here? Nature calls? It's in the back," He said pointing behind him.

The woman looked around her and saw that it was a youma slaying shop.

"So, you must be the handyman who will take any dirty job? Am I correct?" she asked.

Danzo nodded as he stood up and picked up his sword, Shadow-edge.

"Almost. I only take special jobs. If you know what I mean," Danzo said looking suspiciously at the woman.

"You're the man who lost a mother and brother to evil twenty years ago. The son of the legendary black ninja, Sato, Mr. Danzo," the woman replied nonchalantly.

"Well the way I figure it, in this business a lot of your kind comes around, and if I kill each one that comes, eventually I should hit the 'Jackpot' sooner or later," Danzo glowered pointing his sword at the woman.

The woman however was unfazed at having a sword near her throat.

"In that case, you should be used to this sort of thing," the woman said calmly.

She grabbed the blade and sent a surge of electricity into Danzo's body making him scream loudly. Then she proceeded to kick and punch him back sending him flying towards his desk smashing it to pieces. Seeing Shadow-edge in the air, she caught the broadsword in her hand, sent it flying towards the Youma Hunter pinning him to the remains of his desk, and began to zap him with her Youma powers.

"Are you really the son of the legendary black ninja, Sato? Didn't your daddy teach you how to use a sword?" the woman asked, as she grabbed her motorcycle and threw it towards him.

Danzo smirked pridefully as he pulled out his guns Silver-moon and Black-star.

"A sword? Time to go to work guys," he chuckled and fired wildly at the bike, sending it flying towards the woman who leapt out of the way.

The bike exploded in a shower of sparks setting fire to the interior of the shop. The woman then saw Danzo slowly stood up as he holstered his black handgun.

"Even as a child, I had powers, I have the blood of the youma in me," Danzo stated cooly.

"What strength," the woman said admirably.

You're the first one to know about my avengeance. It looks like I'm getting closer," Danzo told the woman as removed the sword from his body and pointed his silver hand cannon towards her.

The woman slowly stood up as she studied him carefully.

"It seems that way. But I'm not your enemy. My name is Tina. I came here to seek your help, to put an end to the Youma Realm," She said as she looked away.

Danzo looked confused, but watched as Tina removed her shades and turned to face him. To his surprise she had the same features her mother had in the picture he kept in the shop.

"20 years ago Madara, the emperor of the Youma realm resurrected," Tina explained to him.

"Madara?" Danzo replied, still in shock at Tina's appearance.

"Yes. His powers were sealed by Sato. He's attempting to gain control of the human world once again. He's been preparing to open the gate on Samoa Island," Tina replied.

Danzo couldn't believe his ears. He knew that this woman, Tina was right. Quickly he gathered his belongings and made sure to prepare himself for a big trip beyond.

"Okay then, I'll see you at Samoa Island. But first I need a little bit of help from some friends of mine," Danzo said quickly.

Tina nodded and raced off to Samoa Island. Once she was gone, Danzo began writing letters to his kunoichi friends in Asakusa that he was leaving Japan for a big job that had been given to him from a client that would ultimately lead him to his goal.

At Hanzo Academy, Asuka, Ikaruga, Katsuragi, Yagyuu, Hibari, and their master Kiriya had just finished training when they received word from the postman that Danzo was departing for Samoa Island.

"I'm afraid that this mission of your friend's seems very important, but after what transpired before, It's best to wait until anymore Youma start causing trouble," said their master.

"We understand master, and we'll train even harder than before if we are to defeat our enemies," replied Ikaruga, who bowed and walked off.

The Crimson Squad was now holding up signs for a new pizza place that had opened up as Danzo was preparing for a big assignment from his newest client. When they saw him, Homura dropped the sign and went up to him.

"Had a feeling we'd meet again bub," Asuka's rival said with a friendly grin.

"Yeah well, it turns out the ruler of the Youma Realm, Madara's planning to make a comeback and wreak his vengeance on humanity," replied Danzo.

Yomi, Hikage, Mirai, and Haruka suddenly turned and saw Danzo with their fearless leader. They decided to stop and take a break from their job for now and listened to the conversation between their two friends.

"Apparently some random girl called Tina showed up at my shop and told me about Madara. He's gonna appear on Samoa Island with his army of Youma to attack humanity. Unfortunately though, the other girls from Hanzo, Gessen, and Hebijo are gonna be training for a while with themselves and each other. I asked Rin and Daidoji to look after them alongside the guys they love from the US military," explained Danzo.

Homura was a little disappointed that Asuka, Yumi, and Miyabi wouldn't join them. She even learned from Gekkou, Danzo's new girlfriend, that she'd help Fubuki and Senkou help the Mikagura sisters, Naraku, and Kagura at the shrine. Before she could answer the rest of team Crimson arrived to greet him. Mirai smiled at her friend as she always felt happy being the first man to understand how ignorance felt.

"Count us in Danzo Darling," said Haruka, gently laying her hand on his shoulder.

"Okay Team Crimson, we're goin' to Samoa Island," announced Danzo.

Together the six friends headed off to a new location.

Sometime later after arriving at the island of American Samoa, Danzo forced the doors open to reveal what looked like a huge palace of towers constructed from feudal era architecture. Homura and the Crimson squad, stared at the structure in awe. The new girl, Tina, lead them in through the gates.

"The palace is above this cliff. Come on, let's go," she said.

Danzo nodded, then motioned for Team Crimson to change into their Shinobi outfits as Tina leapt upwards and disappeared from view. The doors slowly closed behind them as the strange girl vanished. They walked slowly and cautiously through the ruins until they came to an opening.

"This is making me feel uneasy," said Hikage.

"Are you sure we can trust this Tina?" asked Mirai.

Danzo nodded slowly at her. But Mirai sensed something strange in his eyes. They were full of suspicion about his new friend.

"Everybody keep on your toes," said Homura.

"Got it, and stay close to Danzo," added Yomi.

The rest of the girls nodded and went into the opening. Upon walking through, they turned around to see a brick wall seal them in.

"No point turning back now. We got ourselves into this mess and we're gonna see it through to the end," said Danzo, as he watched team Crimson split up and investigate the area.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Curse of the Bloody Puppets

Danzo walked carefully around the interior of the mysterious palace. He was pretty careful wherever he went, and his first meeting with all of the Kunoichi seemed to have made him respect them immensely. He searched the entire room from top to bottom until he found a door leading into another room.

Haruka searched from the ramparts of the castle until she saw what looked like a marionette lying motionless on the ground.

"Interesting, I've never seen puppets like these before," she mused.

She decided to take some notes and draw some plans for these old puppets wielding the sharp bladed weapons. After she finished, she moved on to continue her investigation of the palace when she felt a dark presence behind her. She whirled around and saw nothing but the lifeless marionette still unmoving.

"Whatever it is, I have a really bad feeling about this mission were helping Danzo on," Haruka said quietly to herself.

After searching around for a while Danzo soon picked up a strange key that was very rusty at the handle. He pocketed it into his coat then slowly walked away, only to have a dagger thrown at him making him whirl round to see the Marionette coming to life. Several more marionettes soon came to life and Danzo assumed that Haruka had turned on him to follow Homura's orders.

Drawing his sword, Shadow-edge, Danzo lunged at the puppets and began cutting in to them with ferocious rage, scattering them like ragdolls in every direction. He jumped down through the hole in the floor and struck down another rending it as nothing but splinters.

Homura saw the more marionettes coming to life, and she quickly drew her six swords to cut them into tiny fragments. Yomi, Hikage, Mirai, and Haruka sensed the same thing happen and quickly set to work destroying the puppets with quick precision. The five kunoichi of team crimson knew that had to reunite with Danzo quickly and so dispatched the puppets and raced to him as fast as they could go.

Danzo soon entered a strange room where he saw what looked like a seaplane from the early 1920s. He stepped forward and began investigating it with a look of curiosity.

"From the looks of things, it hasn't been repaired in a long time. It doesn't look like it's going to fly, unless we had a repairman on the job," Danzo said to himself as he searched the plane even more thoroughly.

His investigations were soon halted when team Crimson found him in the room with the plane.

"Nice of you to show up," Danzo said coldly.

Homura was confused, but Haruka stepped forward.

"I know you think those puppets were my doing, but they were being controlled by another force," she explained.

"Madara," seethed Danzo.

Yomi was worried. She'd seen Hikage losing control of her emotions once before during their Hebijo days, but this was different. Hikage however slowly stepped towards Danzo taking his hand in her own and gently place it onto her chest.

"Danzo I know that your angry right now, but trust me when I say you don't want to feed it any further," she warned him.

"Right. Haruka see if you can get this rusty old plane to work again," Danzo said to the puppet master.

"What do you mean Darling?" Haruka asked seductively.

"I got a feeling we'll need to make a quick getaway after Madara's defeated," Danzo told them. Then he hurried off with Homura, Yomi, Mirai, and Hikage at his side.

They descended down a lift into an arena where several puppets waited for them.

"Let's waste 'em!" said Danzo, and the five friends drew their weapons and attacked with ferocious determination. The puppets were no match for them as the next wave challenged them. Some even tried to ambush Mirai, but Danzo shot them down with Silver-moon and Black-star before they could strike surprising the gunbrella slinger.

"Nice save Danzo," called Yomi who had managed to blast some into dust with her explosive darts.

Hikage and Homura had managed to dispatch the last of them, and soon began following Danzo to the plane room with Mirai and Yomi at their heels. They saw that more puppets came to life and began to attack Haruka who was working on the plane.

"Get down Haruka!" shouted Danzo and he quickly ripped them to pieces like a rabid animal.

"Thanks for the save Danzo Darling," she said wrapping her arms around him.

"Okay Haruka, let's not get too carried away," Homura said to the puppet master.

Danzo nodded.

"Did you manage to get the plane fixed?" he asked.

"Thanks to the tools I got, yes. And she's fully fueled and ready to go after Madara's been defeated," Haruka replied.

"Okay, ladies, let's keep up the hunt," said Danzo.

Team Crimson nodded in response and set off to continue their search for Madara. Unaware there was something fishy about their friend Tina.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Judge of Death

Danzo pressed on a head as he saw two puppets drop down to ambush him. He lunged at them and began hacking and slashing them with his sword as team Crimson rushed to his side as he blasted them back with his hand cannons instantly reducing them to spare parts. Soon they saw more puppets rushing at them with such ferocity that they quickly began hacking, slashing, burning, and blasting them with all the weapons they had in their arsenal.

"This should put them down," said Haruka, throwing vials of oil at them. Danzo fired and the puppets began burning to the ground while several more proceeded to ambush him.

Homura and Yomi hacked and slashed through them as if their whole lives depended on it. At last the puppets were no more and the six friends had to stop and catch their breath and sat down. Haruka however leaned on Danzo's shoulder with seductive eyes. The remainder of team Crimson sat peacefully and managed to heal the scratches and scars on their bodies with Haruka's special healing potions. Their clothes were also unscathed, but had small smudges that they'd have to deal with.

After a good few minutes of rest, they walked towards a strange sight that unnerved the girls a bit. It was a statue of a woman in great pain and agony. A huge sword pierced through her chest that had dragon wings as a crossguard with the blade sticking out of its mouth. Then Danzoo heard a voice.

"I am Alduin. The weak shall give their heart and swear their eternal loyalty to me," it said.

The sculpture vanished as the sword erupted and radiated with lightning, then launched itself out of the wall spinning towards Danzo who was impaled by it and pinned to the ground. Yomi was aghast. She thought Danzo had been killed as the electricity of the sword faded.

Then she saw a startling scene. Danzo's hand twitched once, his eyes opened and willed himself up off the floor as the blood within him started spilling everywhere.

"Stop it Danzo, You'll kill yourself!" cried Yomi.

But Danzo didn't listen as he rose up and emerged completely unscathed. Taking a deep breath, he grabbed the sword by the handle, lifted it upwards and held it above him as electricity arced throughout his body sending lightning crashing into the skylight above, He began practicing some fighting moves with his new sword and holstered it behind him.

"Well what do you know, he got himself a brand new sword to use," smirked Homura as she watched Yomi hug him in relief.

Danzo soon hurried off to find out where Tina was as the Crimson Squad split up and began going on a Youma hunt. Danzo soon managed to find a staff of judgement and dispatched the remaining marionettes that stood in his way with his sword Alduin and his hand cannons, then he took the staff to the carving of the Judge of Death and placed the staff into its hands opening up a new doorway.

A short while later the Crimson squad knew they had to be cautious as they kept the other marionettes from causing them trouble. But their friends from other schools would be fine as long as they had some serious training to get through in case of youma attack. Homura and her friends knew they had to stay with Danzo until he got to his objective.

They had managed to get to the next room when they saw more Youma attempting to stop them from advancing. Quickly, they drew their weapons and cut them down with every ounce of strength in their being. When they found Danzo again, he saw a carving of the Judge of Death on the wall, until he gave it the Staff of Judgement, causing the wall to move and open up for them.

"Time to move," he said. And Team Crimson soon followed him into the next room.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Destroyer of Ardor

Danzo and company soon entered another part of the castle, but this time they saw something that looked like a cathedral until they came to an altar containing the Pride of Lion which would grant those the path of trials. Suddenly a beam of light erupted from the tablet and destroyed the barrier surrounding the doorway. When they ran outside, they saw another altar ahead of them and a staff resembling the staff of Hermes that was used in the art of alchemy.

"Danzo, what do you think this staff does?" asked Mirai.

Danzo didn't respond however, but he did hear his friend clearly to know that she wanted to find out what was up. He was deep in thought when he felt a mysterious force he couldn't quite understand. He soon saw ancient writing and signaled Mirai over to his side, which of course made her feel at ease that she wasn't being ignored for too long.

"What's up?" she asked again.

"Look at this. It says, 'Go back the path and thou shalt return from the abyss with thy lionheart, and thou shalt receive the Pride of Lion.'" Danzo answered her.

"Sounds to me like this mystery is getting a lot more fishy with this Tina chick on our side," said Homura who had her arms fold in front of her chest.

Danzo motioned for them to follow, but then felt a bolt of lightning strike him, causing the platform he was on to crumble beneath his feet. He fell into the water, but then felt that he didn't have much long to survive in it as it began to feel the oxygen leaving him, he raced forward to see some skulls surrounding him with Youma markings all over them. Danzo transformed into his Youma Trigger and fought them off one by one with Alduin in his hands. Once they were defeated, Danzo leaped out of the water and onto the other side of the walkway drenched and soaked. Team Crimson, who had managed to reach the other side, saw Danzo coughing and sputtering on the ground, until Haruka gave him a special potion to get him back to full strength.

"Well, that was pretty refreshing of a swim," he said, and marched on ahead of his friends with drops of water trailing behind him.

When they returned to the altar of the Cathedral, Danzo stepped forwards and grabbed the pride of Lion. But as he turned to leave, a giant Spider youma appeared before him.

"Bah, a couple more small ones," the creature said, "I sensed something a little bigger. What a disappointing catch."

"What a BIG surprise. I hope for your sake you got something inside that big body of yours," mocked Danzo as he drew his sword, with Team Crimson following his lead.

"You puny pathetic things. I, Pincer, shall step on you like some ants!" the spider shouted, as he struck at Danzo and his friends who managed to jump clear of his attacks.

They retaliated after his first wave of attacks severely weakening him. Danzo unleashed his Youma Trigger again, but attacked ferociously with all of his strength. Pincer knew that he had underestimated his foes, until he saw Homura and Yomi charging at him with their swords at the ready. They struck at him with a team combo, as Danzo reverted to human form and fired his guns with Mirai at his side. Hikage soon let all of her emotions grant her the freedom to run wild, and struck at the creature with her knife leaving nasty gashes and wounds upon it. Finally Haruka flung several poisons from beneath her lab coat leaving severe burns while Homura went into Crimson mode and struck at it with her seventh blade Engetsu in a wild frenzy.

Finally, Pincer had enough and submerged into the ground as Homura charged in for a killing blow, only to strike the ground with such force, that it left severe burn marks on the floor.

"Coward! Come back and fight!" she shouted.

"Calm down Homura," Yomi said to her friend.

"Yomi's right, we managed to wound it enough, so there's no point in antagonizing it any further," agreed Danzo.

After a few seconds, Homura calmed down and reverted to her normal self. She adjusted her hair back to her usual ponytail, as the rest of team Crimson followed Danzo out of the cathedral.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Black Samurai

The six friends had managed to return to the castle hallways away from the cathedral as they headed back into the library. Several Youma saw them but they managed to strike them down almost immediately. They hurried down the corridors to the fountain when they saw Pincer in hot pursuit of them.

"Run like hell!" shouted Danzo.

Mirai knew that even though the odds were in their favor, decided to fire at it with her gunbrella while maintaining the retreat. At last they managed to reach a safe room where they saw a statue of divinity before them. After resting and patching themselves up with various healing items, Danzo led his friends back out into the corridors where they saw the marionettes ambushing them, but they defeated them with all the strength they had until they came to the doorway where Pincer had ambushed them.

"Something fishy's going on here," Yomi said, as Danzo used the pride of Lion to break the barrier around the Lion statue, and destroyed it in several strokes of his sword.

To their surprise, a shadowy Lion phantom burst forth and attacked them, but Danzo blasted it with his guns. Though it tried to bring him down, Danzo was able to beat it with all of his skill until it exploded and granted them passage to another room. They were now moving quickly through the corridors striking down youma after youma with their weapons. Danzo soon pulled a lever and a lift allowed him to rise up and claim a ritual sword that he hoped would be used for a later time. He leapt over to the other side as Yomi joined him until they saw something written on the sculpture infront of them.

"The sword is the key to freeing the soul. The key resides at the highest place," Danzo read. Together they headed to another room where they saw a statue of a woman with a melancholic expression.

Danzo placed the sword he found into the slot on its chest, and claimed the Melancholy Soul as his own to use later on. He turned to see a reflection of himself in the mirror until it came out and changed into that of a warrior encased in black armor with a purple cloak. The figure then drew it's sword and looked at him with menacing eyes beneath it's mask.

"This stinkin' hole was the last place I thought I'd find anyone with some guts," Danzo said, as the armored warrior beckoned him to follow out of an opened door.

Danzo and the others followed the figure, until they saw it ready to fight them all in a deadly duel.

"You guys stay back! he's mine to defeat," Danzo told them as the figure leapt at him.

Danzo and the armored warrior now fought in a deadly clash of blades that made Homura sense something very familiar about this foe. Then the armored foe vanished, forcing Danzo to follow him and attack him with a wild frenzy in his Youma form. The armored soldier retaliated with several slashes from his sword as well creating an aura of familiarity that Danzo was unaware of as he struck at his adversary with increasing rage. The armored figure staggered after Danzo's deadly assault had weakened it, but then it saw Danzo attempt to strike him down, forcing it to jump out of the way. They exchanged some kicks and punches until the armored figure kicked Danzo back, then grabbed his throat with it's hand and began to choke him to death. Yomi, unwilling to see her Youma hunting friend be killed, drew her sword and held it near the figure's neck.

"Let him go!" She cried. But then it saw Danzo's necklace and quickly threw him aside. It grasped its head in pain and disappeared in a flash of purple light.

Yomi then carefully helped Danzo up and gently placed his arm on her shoulder as she looked at him with a worried expression on her face.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," Danzo replied.

The rest of team Crimson soon saw him recovering from the attack and joined him on the upper walkway.

"Who the hell was that?" Homura asked.

"I don't know Homura. Whoever or whatever it was seemed to be rather strange to me, but I can't help but sense something familiar about that armored freak," Danzo said.

They decided to keep it to themselves as they raced back to the bedroom.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Guiding of the Soul and Evil of the Waterways

Before they could go any further they were ambushed by the black lion spirit. It lunged at them but Danzo and team Crimson were able to defeat it and send it running again. Once they had arrived back at the bottom of the staircase defeating several Youma along the way, they used the orb to open the door and escape with their lives intact. They soon found themselves in a water logged Corridor. Danzo led his charges through the hallways, until at last they came to an underground cavern with metal gates closed all around them. Finally they found another rusty key that could lead them to another location.

Suddenly, several insect-like Youma resembling beetles came to ambush them. They readied their weapons and began to carve them to bits while Danzo fired super powered shots from his guns killing them with relative ease. Quickly they raced back through the door and saw more bugs, but quickly cut them down and escaped through another door with the rusty key being used to help them escape. As they progressed onwards, Mirai quickly went up to Danzo and decided to say what was on her mind.

"From what I can tell Mirai, Tina says that Madara, the Emperor of the Youma Realm is already gathering his forces for another attack on humanity. I can't allow him to destroy mankind with his own two hands. That's why I'm gonna stop him and avenge my mother Emika no matter what," Danzo said.

Mirai nodded, but she felt uneasy about Danzo's anger clouding his judgement. They had barely managed to reach the next door when a new Youma arrived and tried to kill them. It was vanquished in seconds, dissected by Danzo's weapons. Afterwards they picked up the guiding light and hurried onwards to their next goal. But then Danzo felt it beginning to drain his life force.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Holding the Key of Ardor and the Legendary lack Ninja returns.

Danzo knew he had to hurry to the doorway, But then he saw Pincer attacking him again, and was forced to fight him to the death. He struck with every ounce of power until the Spider Youma was forced to retreat once again. Then, he struck down more Youma lying in wait, with Team Crimson helping him to the bedroom, as he still held the key in his hands.

Finally they reached the room and placed the key into the slot as the Sun turned and revealed a new passage for them to enter. After progressing through more corridors they found themselves outside of the Castle where they saw the gates closing around them.

"Everybody get ready," he said to his friends.

Team Crimson nodded and readied themselves for battle. Then they saw Pincer emerge engulfed in flames.

"Recess time is over fools! Here there's plenty of room to get real nasty. This time there's no holding back." he roared loudly.

Danzo smirked at his foe.

"Finally. I was getting tired of playing your childish games," he said.

Homura and the others agreed as she and Danzo unleashed an all assault on their foe. Pincer grimaced at the attack but, he came prepared as Mirai jumped back and attacked with all her weapons in hand. Danzo changed into his Youma form and launched attack after attack that easily defeated his foe.

Pincer screamed in pain and agony, until he fell through a glass window behind him and was impaled on a spike below. He cried out in agony which Mirai believed to be beautiful music to her ears.

"You… you're not just any ordinary human. What are you?" Pincer cried out in pain.

Danzo glared at him until Pincer saw the truth.

"No… the legendary Sato…!? It can't be..." Pincer gasped in his final throes of death.

"You're right, I'm his son, Danzo. Sweet dreams," he called to his fallen foe.

Below Tina saw what just happened.

"He defeated Pincer… Incredible power…" she said softly, before she left.

The gates opened, and soon Danzo and Team Crimson raced through and emerged on another part of the castle. Then they dropped down into a courtyard and picked up a Trident to hold onto for the rest of the trek. They jumped down through a hole in the ground, activated a mechanism which lowered the drawbridge, and picked up a Grenade gun. After dropping down another trapdoor they emerged in a familiar area and placed the trident in a slot in front of a screaming face on the wall. Pulling down the makeshift lever, Water began to flow and open a gate behind them granting them passage to their next objective. Quickly fighting their way through several youma, they managed to reach the front door of the Castle and emerged outside near the drawbridge.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

New Strength

The Smell of fresh air filled the nostrils of Danzo and Team Crimson as they raced across the lowered Drawbridge to the other side. They had managed to reach it when they saw a message carved on the circle which read: "The wheel of Destiny shall guide you to the land of the beginning." Homura pondered about it until she heard the creaking of the drawbridge behind her. Everyone knew that there was no turning back, as they hurried down the stone steps to another spiral staircase. They quickly raced down it towards another door when they were set upon by reptilian Youma in ancient samurai armor with metallic claws on their left arms.

"Take 'em out!" shouted Homura, as she, Danzo, and the rest of Team Crimson readied their weapons.

Danzo fought them all by hacking and slashing at them with Alduin in his possession. Then he jumped beside Yomi and fired his dual hand cannons, Black Star and Silver Moon in rapid succession against these new monsters, while Haruka sent wave after wave of suicide bombers at them with unrelenting drive.

Once they were slain, Danzo and Mirai exchanged a glance and knew they had to move out quickly. They soon came to what looked like an emblem on a shield on the door that was glowing a red light. Turning around almost immediately, they soon came to a decoration resembling two samurai. It looked as if the knights would be holding something, until Yomi saw some words carved under the decoration.

"It says, 'The shields that glow with the light and a pair of lances shall lead to the battleground,'" Yomi said to her friends.

Hikage then noticed another shield with a blue light behind it, then she led Danzo and Team Crimson to another door in the castle with words carved on it.

"'A pair of flames that dwell with strength will open the path,'" Haruka said looking at the words inscribed on the door.

Suddenly, Mirai spotted blue flames creating a path to another gateway. They raced through it until Danzo spotted something up above them. Motioning for his friends to wait, He leaped up onto one ledge, then another, ran to a staircase, and soon activated a device to make a path to the item. Using the platforms as stepping stones you'd find in a river, Danzo made it to the item. He saw an inscription on the base.

"My name is Inferno. The fool who awakens me shall pay dearly with the fires of hell," Danzo read.

Danzo watched as the item exploded and flew all around him, forcing Homura and Team Crimson to duck for cover. When they poked their heads out of their hiding place, they saw the two flaming objects explode on him. Danzo felt the gauntlets on his hands, burning him with a raging fire. Concentrating hard, he channeled the flames through him and made them obey his command. At last he jumped down, and landed near Team Crimson with his new gauntlets. Before they could say anything else, some Mariannetes emerged to ambush them, But Danzo put his Inferno Gauntlets to the test and struck them all down.

"Wow! That was pretty impressive!" Mirai cheered.

Danzo smirked at her, and gently patted her head. Then he led his friends back to the courtyard. When they arrived, they saw what looked like a huge bird with horse legs behind it. Danzo glared at it, and Team Crimson did the same.

"You! Are you the human, the son of Sato who challenges the Darkness Madara?" The strange creature asked.

"Flock off, Feather Face! Or you can stick around and find out the hard way!" Danzo barked at the creature.

The creature sent crimson bombs of electricity down upon him, but Danzo began dodging as he fired his dual hand cannons at it until he sent down an energy ball that sent lightning at him. Seizing this opportunity, Mirai leaped into the air firing her Umbrella gun at the creature wounding even more. When it landed on the ground, Hikage and Homura charged at the winged beast with their swords and knife at the ready. Quickly, Yomi fired her darts at the creature, then lunged forward with her broadsword at the ready, leaving a serious wound on the winged youma. Enraged, the youma struck back with lightning bolts hurtling towards Danzo and his friends, until Haruka sent her puppets down to shield him from any damage. When the smoke had cleared, Danzo fired his hand cannons unfused with fire to harm the youma even further. The creature reeled back in pain and shock to find it underestimated it's opponents as Homura charged in with her seventh sword Engetsu in hand, her hair and eyes turning bright crimson.

"You're done!" she shouted, as Danzo managed to grab the other girls and jump to safety with them.

But the winged creature took off and flew away laughing at them. Homura soon reverted to her normal form and fixed her hair back into its original look. Mirai looked up and saw that Danzo was holding her close to him with Yomi, Hikage, and Haruka also catching their breath.

"Phew, good save darling," Haruka said in her flirtatious manner.

She soon glomped Danzo who stood with Alduin in his left hand, and his Inferno Gauntlets still attached to his hands. Holstering his blade, he cast a fire spell on the two torches that opened the doorway to the next part of the castle. At last he and team Crimson were now moving carefully when they saw a swarm of Youma ambush them. One of them had two fire chakrams and could breathe Fire as well.

"Take 'em!" Yomi said drawing her sword, and charging at them.

Everyone else followed suit and dispatched them quite easily. The chakram wielding youma were quite more challenging than they realized but they were able to strike them down without any mercy. As things settled down, Danzo led them even deeper into the castle, until they arrived in a corridor which took them out to another area they had not seen before. They dispatched more youma with relative ease and continued onward to their next destination.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Canyon of Mist and Fate

The six friends continued to find the gateway to the Youma realm when Danzo carved his way through several more youma that got in their way. Yomi was amazed at the sheer determination he had in fighting through the demonic creatures until they saw something that they thought was a clue to clear their way through. Hikage looked carefully at it and saw a Riddle inscribed on the tablet.

"'Valley of the Mist.' One must choose the right path to enter the lost land. Only those who protect the weak light shall have the power to decipher the right path," she read aloud.

Danzo then raced down the right path to see more youma wielding giant sheers to cut him down. Luckily, Homura and Team Crimson rushed in on the scene with their weapons held at the ready. After dispatching them, they raced after the light and hurried down the right path at breakneck speed. More youma arrived to slow them down, but they were reduced to nothing in seconds, dissected by their weapons. At last they reached the end of the maze, and were confronted by two spider-like youma who had deadly venom in their pincers. Danzo and team Crimson dispatched them very easily and continued to forge on ahead to their next objective. But they were soon ambushed by more youma with giant sheers who wanted to kill them as per the orders of Madara. Luckily Danzo managed to destroy them, and move on ahead with his mission.

Team Crimson also helped out a bit as they hurried on through the area. They jumped down into a hole in the floor, and fought off more youma that stood in their way. A wall suddenly burst open before them to reveal more Youma emerging from the shadows to feast on their flesh and bones. Once they were all dispatched, Danzo turned to Team Crimson. They hurried out of the caverns, and into a new corridor with light fixtures, and found something that looked like a human brain made of stone. Danzo saw it was the sign of Chastity and decided to pocket it for the time being. Quickly he raced back with the rest of his friends tagging along and eliminating any youma that dared to attack them. At last they emerged in a room where they saw a chalice sitting upon an altar.

"Prove yourself worthy of the sign," Mirai read aloud.

Danzo placed the brain near the chalice. The barrier lowered around the cup and Danzo took it for himself. Suddenly the doors were all walled off, forcing Danzo and Team Crimson to stand together. Danzo whirled around to see that Nero Demando had returned to fight him again.

"This time we do it together," Homura said.

"I was just thinkin' the same thing, Homura-dawg," Danzo replied, as he and Team Crimson drew their weapons.

Danzo lunged at his foe again, but this time he fought him more furiously than before. Entering Crimson mode, Homura catapulted at him with Engetsuka fully drawn and attacked from behind. Yomi swung her sword, Ragnorok at Nero Demando furiously and fired her wrist-cannons at him with full fury. Mirai kept her distance and fired her umbrella gun, while also sending out explosives at her foe. Haruka sent her own manikins at the armored warrior and even kicked him back if he got too close to her. The armored warrior was now unprepared for a six on one battle, and tried to fight off against the overwhelming numbers. Now, Danzo fired his guns at his foe, and sent wave after wave of bullet storms right at him.

"Over here, you bastard!" Danzo called the masked Samurai.

Nero Demando was now growing desperate as he charged again at Danzo, but Homura blocked his attacks and was now forcing him on the defensive with every strike she delivered. Weakened but still fighting, Nero Demando was then stabbed from behind by Hikage, who now used her knife to weaken him. At last, Danzo and Yomi charged again at him and managed to unleash a deadly team combo that sent the Black Samurai crashing onto his back, as lightning arced across his armored body. Suddenly blue flames engulfed him and he disappeared before their astonished eyes. Then the flames raced away from them, as Danzo looked up to see more lightning flashing away into the distance. At last they could continue with their mission, and Danzo reached another smaller chamber to the gold statue of a samurai. Placing the chalice near the statue, Danzo turned to see the walls that prevented their escape lowered to reveal the doors again. Jumping down from his perch, he motioned for Team Crimson to follow him to the next area of the castle.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Ghost Ship

After the ordeal with Nero Demando, Danzo and Team Crimson were now in a corridor that took them further down into a cavern. There they saw a sailing ship of edo era design.

"No way," gasped Mirai.

"Yes way," countered Danzo who was just as amazed as she was.

The other members of Team Crimson had to agree. Suddenly they saw Danzo dive underwater and began to swim. The five girls decided to climb on deck and wait for him. Danzo swam cautiously so as not to alert the aquatic youma that were sleeping. He clambered up onto the wooden boards of the below deck area of the ship, and went upstairs. More Youma arrived to stop him, but with Inferno and Alduin in his possession they were dispatched almost instantly. At last Danzo found a needlegun that he could use against any aquatic youma that got in his way. He clambered up more stairs until he saw Team Crimson waiting for him.

"I doubt Kafuru would be willing to sail on a ship like this," Danzo muttered to himself, as he went up further to the captain's cabin.

He saw something written on the door into the captain's quarters.

"I am the ship that carries the wandering souls on the brink of the Youma Realm. Protect the ship and you shall be given the Fire of Saint Elmo," Haruka read carefully.

Suddenly, the Youma emerged and the 6 friends knew they had to fight. They knew they had to act fast as Danzo fired rapidly at them with his hand cannons. At last the monsters were defeated and Danzo gave off a sigh of relief. As he went back to the door, silver flames erupted around the ship. They felt the ship shake as it began to move through the water. It went down a waterfall and then continued it's voyage across the underground cavern. The ethereal blades parted until Danzo saw the winged creature again. He knew it was time for a rematch with this creature.

Mirai prepared her gun-umbrella and fired at the winged-beast with unrelenting fury. As the creature landed on the deck, Danzo jumped to the crow's nest, and fired rapidly at it with his empowered hand guns. Mirai also followed suit with her grenade launcher, also wounding the giant bird as well. Unable to take the abuse any longer, the winged creature soon took off once again and fled from his foes. But as he did so, the blades parted for Danzo and his friends to enter the captain's cabin unhindered.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Abyss

Danzo spotted something inside the cabin and picked it up. It was the staff of Hermes and he pocketed it for later usage. Suddenly the ship began to shudder causing everyone to stumble or fall down. When they steadied themselves, they saw water flooding into the ship.

"Time to abandon ship ladies," Danzo said.

Team Crimson quickly entered Frantic Mode, shedding the ninja outfits. Despite having their bodies fully exposed, Danzo knew that it was no time for perversion as everyone was completely submerged. Carefully swimming through the water, Danzo fired his needlegun right at the aquatic youma, while also protecting his friends from harm. They swam down even further hoping to find an escape route. At last they arrived safely, but knew they had to find a pocket of air for them to breathe. At last they could see light ahead of them from above, and Danzo motioned for Team Crimson to follow him to the surface. When they emerged onto dry land, Danzo carefully pulled Team Crimson out of the water one by one, so that they could catch their breath.

"I never wanna do that again," Mirai gasped as she covered herself up.

Danzo turned around until everyone was dried off from the heat of his Inferno gauntlets. After that they quickly changed into the Shinobi outfits, before the ship had sunk.

"Hey Danzo, thanks for keeping your perversion to a minimum," Yomi said.

Danzo nodded and continued onwards with Team Crimson close behind him. As they went up another corridor, they saw more Youma waiting for them But they quickly dispatched them and raced onwards to whatever lay ahead of them.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Deep Darkness and Towering Mountains

Walking carefully and calmly through the corridors, Danzo and Team Crimson were already hard-pressed after their little underwater extravaganza. The walls had spikes on them that made Danzo look realize that they could be punctured to death in an instant, or worse skewered by the spikes. Then Hikage noticed a skeleton on the spikes and began reading an inscription.

"The resonating emblem shall undo the seal of the shield," she read.

Pulling out Alduin, Danzo carefully knocked it down until it landed in Mirai's hands.

"Excellent catch Mirai Darling," Haruka said, proudly.

This made the gunner giggle sheepishly. She gave it to Danzo, who placed it onto his back. Then he noticed that the skeleton's arm was some sort of lever. He turned it slowly, and they heard the sound of squeaking metal emanating from behind them.

"It's a trap!" cried Yomi.

Danzo and Team Crimson knew they had to run fast and avoid the spikes popping out of the floor. Finally they reached safety and stopped to catch their breath for a good few minutes. When they relaxed, they hurried onwards to the opened gate and onto a lift that took them up to the surface. They quickly raced towards an opening where they saw a Youma with a scythe coming towards them. Danzo activated his Youma trigger and fought a hard-pressed battle destroying his foe instantly. At last he led his friends to another location where they hoped would be less troublesome than the last. But trouble had found them at last as more marionetes attacked them in full fury. Danzo carved through them and fired everything he had at them. Team Crimson had also managed to catch up to him and dispatched the remaining youma with precision. Once they had dispatched their foes, Danzo looked up at the sky and roared furiously. Mirai saw this and became scared. She quickly wrapped her arms around him.

"Danzo, stop! It's over now! But, you're also scaring me!" she called to him.

Danzo turned sharply towards her, and his expression softened a bit. He knew that it was not wise to call her a little kid despite her age.

"Yeah, sorry about that, Mirai," he said, calming down a bit.

He walked off with Team Crimson at his side. When they came to the door, Danzo used the Emblem Shield on the door. It opened for them, and they went on through it to see what they would be up against.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Wheel of Destiny

They were now outside of the caverns when a vicious new Youma attacked them. Quickly Danzo raced to the device with the emblem shield upon it. Danzo quickly used it as Team Crimson fought the youma off with a ferocious determination flowing through them. It was defeated in seconds as Danzo raced through the doorway. After waiting for Team Crimson to show up, Danzo led them down the stairs to more corridors that were filled with torches to light their way. He led them through another door that took them into a booby trapped area with youma. Danzo and Team Crimson had to run and fight their way through them with ferocious daring to reach safety. They landed in a pit, but quickly pulled themselves out of it until they saw a strange item on the pedestal.

"The Coliseum entrusts the conqueror with the lance. The time has come to open the door," Danzo read, then picked up the pair of lances.

Quickly he had to act fast, and dragged Team Crimson to safety. They raced back up to the courtyard where Team Crimson fought off the Youma, but they saw several more waiting for them. Danzo knew there was little time to relax, as he and Team Crimson fought them to the death with a more dangerous streak about them. Danzo then used the emblem shield on the other door, and hurried inside with Team Crimson close behind him.

"This is getting intense!" Yomi said, panting furiously.

She stopped to lean on Danzo, who gently placed his arm around her. Then they continued onwards through another trap riddled corridor, and managed to reach safety. Then Danzo picked up a brand new weapon for him to use called the Nightmare-beta. Then he and team Crimson managed to find another entryway to reach the coliseum, back at the courtyard. There was an inscription upon the door with two samurai upon it.

"The Shields that glow with light and a pair of lances shall lead to the battleground," Homura read aloud.

Danzo placed the lances in the hands of the samurai, which opened the pathway into the coliseum. When they arrived they went to the center of the circle where they heard someone speaking to them in their minds.

"Offer a sacrifice to the coliseum. It shall connect the path to the Wheel of Destiny," the voice said to them.

Suddenly, red lightning erupted from the sky, and Danzo looked to see the winged creature they fought twice emerge before them. This time, it would be the last time they;d fight. Team Crimson quickly sprang into action with their weapons held at the ready, as Danzo powered up for the battle. Danzo sent burning fireballs at the winged-beast severely burning it, as Yomi fired her wrist-cannons and sent grenades at it. Homura leaped forward with her six-bladed dance to wound it even further. Hikage sent deadly poisoned daggers, courtesy of Haruka, directly at the creature. Mirai fired her grenade launcher at the giant bird with a maniacal grin on her face. But the bird like Youma had other ideas as it tried to counter attack, but Haruka's manikins managed to hurt it enough for Danzo to unleash a few combos from his swordplay. Soon the birdlike creature began to flee, but a well placed Grenade launched from Danzo sent it plummeting down with a loud crash. It got up as it was still unwilling to give up without a fight. Danzo turned to his friends and together they attacked furiously which made it stagger and collapse to the ground. As it tried to rise again, a large slab of debris landed on top of it and left it there unable to move again. Danzo and Team Crimson looked at it trying to fight with it's remaining strength.

"Yours are definitely the powers of Sato. No, even more so. But I cannot let you live, for I serve my master, Madara," The bird said.

"No! You won't fight with that wound!" Danzo countered.

"Yeah, just give it up already!" added Homura, and the other members agreed.

"Mighty is the power of Madara!" The bird cried out.

The remaining members of Team Crimson still stood ready to strike again.

"MASTER! Please grant me one last surge of power… the power to him and his friends!" the giant bird called to the sky above.

Everyone looked up to see three red lights in the sky.

"Master… Madara…" The winged-beast said.

"Hippogriff, you have failed me. You are no longer worthy," Madara said coldly, his voice echoing everywhere.

Then Danzo and his friends saw a terrible sight. Madara blasted Hippogriff into atoms with dark lightning, making everyone shocked that the youma would do this to each other. Danzo clasped the amulet around his neck in his hand.

"That three-eyed…" Danzo said furiously.

Tina emerged from behind them in a flash of golden lightning, and stood next to them.

"You beat him. Maybe it was too easy for you," she said.

"Madara… His heinous ways make me sick! Killin even his own! Like they were nothing!" Danzo growled angrily.

Yomi gently placed her hand upon his shoulder.

"What are you saying Danzo?" she asked.

"He's the one that took the life of my mother… my brother. I'm sure of it!" he said to her.

Mirai nodded in agreement, still shaken at what just happened.

"My mother used to always tell me that my father was a man who fought for the weak. He had courage and a righteous heart. In the name of my father, I will kill Madara!" Danzo declared, as Tina vanished in a bolt of lightning.

Then Danzo and his charges took the lift down to another chamber. With a strange item in the hands of a statue.

"The King of Avalon shall turn the Wheel of Destiny and take the story to the beginning land," Haruka read aloud.

Danzo took the Wheel of Destiny and pocketed it into his coat. This time he would enact his own vengeance against all youma by slaying Madara in single combat.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Nightmare of Darkness

The shock of seeing Hippogriff being slain by his own master sickened Danzo to his core, as he led Team Crimson out of the arena, and back into the courtyard. Even Homura was surprised at what she saw, as she followed Danzo back to the drawbridge with her friends. When they arrived at the drawbridge, Danzo stopped and saw an inscription on the ground.

"The Wheel of Destiny shall guide you to the land of the beginning," Yomi read aloud.

And sure enough, the drawbridge lowered for Danzo and his friends to reenter the castle. Motioning them to follow his lead, Danzo marched forwards to find his way into the Youma realm.

At the Mikagura shrine, Fubuki looked up into the night sky, her dark eyes filled with anxiety.

"Something wrong?" asked an elderly woman.

It was Asuka's grandmother, Sayuri.

"I can sense Danzo's presence through the youma blood coursing through my veins," she said quietly.

Gekko placed both hands in front of her chest as if she were praying for his safety. She was whispering something that no one heard, but Fubuki.

"Please Danzo. Please be all right after you've defeated the emperor of the Youma Realm," she said.

Senko and the others also watched in ernest, until the rest of their friends arrived with Asuka at the head.

"We came here on behalf of Kyria sensei," she told them.

Teams Hebijo, and Gessen were also there with them, and soon Fubuki began explaining that she sensed that a new woman called Tina, came to Danzo so that he could slay Madara. But then began telling them that he took team Crimson with him to Samoa Island to stop the emperor's attack on humanity with a larger army of Youma at his command.

"Whatever it is, Danzo needs our help as soon as possible," Ikaruga said to the others.

"He'll be alright," came a voice from above.

It was Rin, and she had a confident smile on her face.

"If I know Danzo and my former students, they'll win this battle against Madara together," she assured them.

Danzo and Team Crimson had managed to defeat a youma posing as himself, and hurried quickly through the corridors of the castle. More doppelganger Youma attacked them furiously, but they were all dispatched by Danzo's ferocity. At last they all reached the cathedral area, and saw what looked like a puddle of water, but Danzo sensed a strong surge of evil coming from within. They heard a voice in their heads.

"One who knocks on the gate to the Youma Realm shall borrow the strength from the blue stone," said the voice.

They both looked inside to see a blob-like creature waiting for them with bones from it's previous victims it had devoured. It suddenly leapt upwards and landed with a loud splat. Danzo quickly took cover and lit up the room. Then he and his friends fought it with all of their strength. Then the room went dark and Danzo was dragged underneath by the creature. He fought off the youma within an unknown area, and soon emerged back to his friends. Finally he relit the room and together they all fought against the monster, forcing it to retreat. They left the cathedral and retraced their steps to when Danzo got his hands on the pPride of Lion. using the floating remnants of the causeway as stepping stones, they soon came to a sight they had not seen or heard of before. There was a symbol reacting to the growing surge of Darkness. Placing the Staff of Hermes upon it, Danzo watched carefully as it glowed a bright golden. Then he watched two gateways open before him and Team Crimson. Together they leapt into the first portal.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Parted Memento

Danzo and Team Crimson knew that they had to find a way to the Youma Realm so that they could stop the mass Youma invasion of the Human World. After clearing their way through the first room another portal opened up to reveal another location. More Youma stood above lying in wait.

"Looks like we gotta fight through them!" Mirai said.

The others nodded in agreement as Danzo quickly fought bravely against them, and defeated them easily. They raced through the corridors of the now distorted dimensions from the portraits they jumped through, until they came to more Youma waiting for them, which were also defeated as well. They soon came face to face with a dragon skeleton that breathed fire at them. Danzo reflected the fireballs with his sword, and managed to destroy the skeleton after several strikes.

"Well, that's one way to do it," Haruka said, admiring Danzo's strength.

Danzo turned to see a light fixture and started to turn the crank handle, which turned the light around to a glowing object above. The light soon shone on an altar that was not too far away from them. Quickly, they raced up to the altar and saw something that looked spherical in nature. It was a Quicksilver. Danzo took it with him and pocketed it so that it could be used for later. After fighting through the Youma with Team Crimson, they reached a red door with a slot in the center.

"Hey Danzo, try the Quicksilver you picked up," Yomi suggested.

Danzo did so and the door opened before them. When they entered they saw Nero Demando looking out to the black stormy sky. He turned to face them when he sensed their presence. Danzo shook his head as he stepped forward.

"A man with guts and honor. I like that. But it's a shame you serve Madara," Danzo said antagonistically.

Nero Demando pointed his sword furiously at Danzo, and soon began channeling all of his power into himself to become stronger. Danzo and Team Crimson braced themselves, as Nero Demando's helmet vanished, as he transformed into a much stronger version of himself.

"Is that?" gasped Yomi.

"Yeah, It's Ryuki, but he's been corrupted by Madara's power," Danzo said.

"Let's take him down!" Homura said.

The six friends drew their weapons and prepared to fight. Danzo and the now corrupted Ryuki lunged at each other and clashed furiously with their swords. As they did so, Team Crimson stood back and watched the heated clash between brothers. Ryuki swung at Danzo who blocked each strike, and felt the fury of Danzo's weapon striking harder than ever before. Their blades locked and Danzo remembered everything that had transpired in the past before he, his brother, and mother Emika were separated from each other by Madara. Ryuki also began to feel his conviction begin to waver, as he tried to resist his brainwashing, but Danzo still fought harder than ever before. Ryuki was now growing desperate as he sent ethereal blades at Danzo, but he dodged and deflected them with his sword, and proceeded with his assault. At last he managed to strike down Ryuki, who staggered backwards. Ryuki clutched his head in pain, as blue flames surrounded him. He was lifted up and began to scream in unrelenting pain and agony. Danzo and Team Crimson could only watch in horror as Ryuki exploded into nothingness, and vanished forever. It was over, Danzo knew that his brother was well and truly defeated. But then he noticed a metallic object with a red gemstone in the center. It was Ryuki's amulet. Danzo slowly stepped forward, and Team Crimson watched him pick up the amulet. A small tear fell down his cheek as he remembered a happy memory of what happened.

"_Danzo, Ryuki, Happy Birthday," said Emika. _

_The two sons of Sato said that they wanted a chocolate cake for their birthday, and Emika agreed to make them a chocolate cake._

Yomi then hugged Danzo from behind as he looked sadly at the amulet in his hand.

"Are you okay, Danzo?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinkin' about a happy memory from the past," Danzo said as he composed himself.

Team Crimson smiled at him, and they all hugged Danzo together.

Inside a throne room, Tina stood before a statue of the mighty Madara, emperor of the Youma Realm.

"Tina, Ryuki has been defeated. You know what you must do. Now go!" he said to her.

"Yes master," Tina replied, then she bowed and left the throne room.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Spirit Stone, "Elixir"

The amulet on Danzo's chest, and the Amulet in his hands connected once again, forming the perfect amulet that Sato once wore. At last, Danzo had the key to enter and exit the Youma Realm. Carefully pulling out the Shadow Edge Sword, he held it out in front of him, and raised it high over his head. Now was the time to restore his father's sword, the Sato, to its original glory. Team Crimson watched as the sword that Sato once used in the past, now had a curved blade on one side, a spinal column on the other, a thick organic hide on it, a red gem, and a green one beneath it. Lightning burst into the sky above, as Danzo tested the blade's abilities for himself. It extended outwards and the blade became like a scythe. After that, it retracted to its original form and Danzo placed the blade on his shoulder, making him the true successor to his father. Knowing full well that it would almost be time for him to use this weapon, Danzo decided to continue using the Alduin, for now.

Team Crimson followed him into the portal that opened before them, and together they marched onwards to the gates of the Youma Realm. They left the painting they entered on their left, and marched into the other painting on the right. They were submerged in water, and Danzo led the way to the gateway. Using his needlegun, Danzo gunned down the youma that stood against him, and soon emerged in a corridor where he hoped the gates would be opened to him. At last he returned to some familiar areas, and saw that the altar he saw was still there.

"Those who seek the truth shall put the egg in the basket and shall warm it slowly with care. It will become a blue stone and landmark to the rough roads," Hikage read aloud.

Danzo did so, until the blob-like creature emerged from behind them, forcing everyone to fight the creature. Dodging and weaving it, they managed to light the area up for Danzo to attack it directly, Striking at the core of the being , Danzo quickly managed to make careful work of it, while also being cautious. At last the transformation was complete, and Danzo returned to the basket. He suddenly heard a voice in his head, once again.

"I am the first key to opening the gate to the Youma Realm. The second key resides in the mirror dimension," it said to him.

Danzo took the Elixir in his hand and pocketed it. He knew that it was time to return to the Mirror Dimension.


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Enter the Corrupted World

Danzo stepped into the portal with Team Crimson and hurried through the corridors of the castle. Together they returned to the room where Danzo confronted his brother in the Nero Demando armor. They had managed to clear the first painting and returned to the real world, only to enter the other painting where they saw the mirror Danzo saw. It was now responding to the Elixir in Danzo's pocket, and its reflection is growing eerier by the minute.

"Wait here, I'll be back," he said, and stepped through the mirror.

Danzo felt like Alice in Wonderland, as he searched through this strange dimension. At last he found the Philosopher's Stone and took it with him. Several Youma emerged to attack him, but Danzo was prepared as he cut them all down with careful timing. But as Danzo returned from the Mirror world, his friends were relieved to see him again.

"I've got the two items that will serve as the key to the Youma Realm," he said.

Homura and Team Crimson all smiled happily at him. They knew that it was time to stop the Youma invasion before it ever happened.

"We should hurry, Madara's getting restless," Yomi warned them.

The others nodded in agreement, and returned to the cathedral of the castle. When they arrived the surge of evil was reacting to the power of the Elixir. It was starting to activate. Everyone landed in a crouch and rose up to their feet, slowly. There was the portal to the Youma Realm, now wide open for everyone to enter or exit at will. When they saw the portal, Danzo looked at it carefully.

"This is it! The gate to the Youma realm!" he called.

Team Crimson gripped their hands together, and soon prepared for the jump into the Youma Realm, after Danzo placed the Philosopher's Stone into the key slot. The gate was now opened, and the six friends plunged into the point of no return.

Far off on Shinobi Island, Lord Hanzo stood silently looking into the distance. He saw dark storm clouds gathering above the ocean beyond.

"Dear Kagura, what's happening?" he asked himself.

He could see that the person his granddaughter Asuka mentioned would be fighting a brutal battle with Madara himself. A-no-holds-barred, winner-take-all contest with no handicaps whatsoever. All Hanzo could do was to head to the Mikagura Shrine, to be with his wife Sayuri.


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Showdown with Nightmare

Danzo and Team Crimson had now entered the Youma Realm, and together began their search for Madara's throne room.

"You sure we'll find a way to beat Madara?" Hikage asked.

"Trust me, we will," Danzo replied with a confident smirk.

They now moved carefully through the youma realm, and Yomi saw that it looked like the inside of a living creature. The Youma didn't take kindly to trespassers, but they were all defeated by the heroes quite easily. Soon Danzo and Team Crimson found themselves inside a chamber filled with red Kanji depicting the area around them. They all looked around cautiously until they heard someone calling to him.

"What the hell?" gasped Homura.

It was Tina, and she looked like she was in trouble.

"Danzo! Help me!" she cried.

"Tina!" Shouted Danzo, and he ran towards her.

Mirai however was suspicious.

"Danzo wait! You're walking into a trap!" she called to him.

But Danzo didn't care, he had to save Tina. Team Crimson followed him towards Tina, but they were soon ensnared into the trap.

"What now!?" Mirai shouted.

"Like you said, we walked into a trap!" Danzo said to the gunslinger.

Everyone readied their weapons, and saw that the blob-like youma, called Nightmare had found them.

"Tina, stay back! We got this!" Danzo said to the other blonde.

Mirai was a bit annoyed at this, but she had to agree with Danzo. Homura set the room a light with her Crimson Mode, as she drew her Engetsuka.

"I'll keep this room lit up with my super form!" she said.

Danzo and the rest of Team Crimson had to act fast, by attacking the final core of Nightmare. They hit it with everything they got, Danzo with his swords Alduin and Sato, as well as his guns. Yomi struck out with her sword, wrist-cannons, and grenades. Mirai fired her weapons at the core as well, while Hikage and Haruka kept the black oozing goo from melting their clothes off. Homura was maintaining her Crimson form for as long as she could to keep the room lit up, but then she began to realize that Tina's acting made her believe that she was playing them for fools.

"Danzo, be careful! I think this Tina chick isn't what you think she is!" she called.

And she was right. Danzo suddenly got blasted from behind by Tina's lightning that she sent from her own fingertips. This caused Danzo to collapse to the ground. Danzo struggled to his feet, as Team Crimson rushed to his side. They now knew that Homura was right. Tina had allowed them to play right into her hands.

"You fools, You're all so easy," Tina said gloating down at them.

"Tina… you?" Danzo gasped.

"Humans… What sweets. You should know better than to trust a stranger," she cackled menacingly.

"You manipulative BITCH!" screamed Homura, as her Crimson Mode exploded.

"When we're through with this slimeball, you're next!" agreed Mirai.

"Your presence has become a hindrance to my master's bloody scheme. Now DIE!" Tina shouted, and started to laugh maniacally.

Not wanting to be struck again, Danzo and team Crimson quickly jumped out of the way of Tina's lightning attacks, and continued to focus on Nightmare. With the room lit up again, they all struck at the last core of their fore with unrelenting fury. At long last, Nightmare screamed in it's final death throes and ultimately faded away. The Kanji symbols faded around them, as Homura reverted to her regular form. Suddenly the room began to shake violently, and beams of light burst from Nightmare's dying form. Danzo and Team Crimson quickly dodged the energy blasts, but one of them struck a stone stalactite that began falling towards Tina. Danzo ran as fast as he could, and jumped at Tina, who was about to be crushed to death, sending them sprawling on the ground as the stalactite crashed behind them.

"Danzo!" the five girls cried out.

As the Dust settled around them, they saw Danzo lying on top of Tina, who was surprised to see that she had been saved by him. They saw Danzo rising up on to his feet and walk off, as Tina also stood up to wonder why she had been saved.

"Why'd he save her?" Yomi asked curiously.

Danzo brushed the dust off of his clothes and started to walk off with Team Crimson.

"Wait Danzo! Why did you save my life?" Tina asked.

Danzo slowly glanced back at her.

"Because you look like my mother," he said quietly.

Tina and Team Crimson were shocked at what they heard. They knew that from the picture Danzo kept in his office, it was his mother's face that was upon it. Mirai wanted to kill Tina for tricking them, but Homura restrained her from doing so.

"Now get out of our sight. The next time we meet, it won't be like this," he told Tina, and started walking away.

Team Crimson couldn't believe what Danzo said to Tina.

"Danzo, please. I'm sorry for-" Tina tried to say, but she was interrupted by him turning furiously at her and pointing Silver-Moon at her.

"Don't come any closer you monster!" he snapped enraged at the bewitching temptress.

Tina stopped instantly, her eyes still filled with shame.

"You may look like my mother but you're nowhere close to her! You have no soul! You have the face butt you'll never have her fire!" Danzo shouted furiously at her.

Team Crimson could see that Danzo was even more angry than before, as he lowered his gun, and stormed off to find and kill Madara. They quickly followed him so that he would not lose control of his anger again. Once they had left, Tina was feeling conflicted by what she saw, until Madara appeared behind her.

"You too have failed me, Tina. You know the rules," he said.

Danzo and Team Crimson knew they had to carry on, but they couldn't believe what happened to them, when Tina betrayed them to Madara.

"Once Madara's dead, She'll have my permission to die!" Danzo said furiously at them.

Homura was now feeling even more conflicted as she tried to tell Danzo that having a thirst for blood would make Asuka and Yumi ashamed of him.

"My mother died because of Madara, and I know why. He made Tina look like her so as to toy with my emotions! Now let's go find him, and put a stop to his plans!" Danzo said as he marched away.


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Living Cave

Team Crimson knew that they had to hurry up to stop Madara, but they had to tell him that his mother would not want him to find revenge.

"Danzo, listen. I know you hate Tina, but that's no reason for you to kill her for revenge after you saved her life," Mirai explained.

"Mirai's right, darling. None of this was her fault. It was Madara who used her to make us find him," agreed Haruka.

Danzo was still angry, but after hearing his friends' words reach out to him, he knew that it was time to move on with the mission without any anger corrupting his soul. Together they raced through the now Youma infested corridors of the dark temple, fighting any youma that dared to slow their progress.

Meanwhile, at a small port town in Osaka, Asuka and her friends had managed to board a yacht that would lead them to Samoa Island with Rin and Daidouji at the helm.

"Everyone hang on!" Rin called down to the other Kunoichi.

She started the engine and carefully guided them across the ocean to where Danzo and Team Crimson were located. Katsuragi looked out at the ocean, the sea breeze blowing into her hair.

"Don't worry Katsu, we'll find them. Then you and Hikage can have a couple more sparring matches with each other," Hibari assured her.

"Yeah, thanks Hibari," Katsuragi said, her hand now resting on the pinkett's shoulder.

The yacht now moved slowly but calmly through the water. Yagyuu climbed up to the bridge of the yacht and asked why they were now trying to reach Danzo.

"Hanzo told us everything about the legend of Sato. In his youth, he saw the man with his own two eyes after he stopped a mass invasion from destroying our world. Even Kurokage had to acknowledge Sato as the hero that saved our world from destruction. It was before any of us had been born. We also know that Hanzo and Kurokage were present at the wedding of Sato and Emika," explained Daidouji.

All four teams from Hanzo, the Shinobi Masters tournament, Gessen and the Mikagura shrine were listening intently about the past, when Sato was still alive.

"Danzo needs us more than we know," Yumi said.

"I just hope we're not too late to be with Danzo again," Gekko murmured.

Danzo and Team Crimson knew that they had little time to spare as they fought the youma and killed them off one by one. Finally they had managed to reach the gateway and restart the heart to break the seal to Madara's throne room.

"Let's hurry, Madara's waiting for us," Danzo said to his friends.

They went through the door as they knew there was no turning back from the fight that awaited them.


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Legendary Battle

Danzo and Team Crimson had now arrived in what looked like a room, there ahead of them was the statue of Madara sitting on his throne. They walked slowly towards it as Danzo now had the Sato equipped on his person. They were now staring face to face with the being of pure evil, sitting upon his throne. Now was the time to end this fight.

"Again, I must face a Sato. Strange fate. Isn't it?" Madara said.

"Strange and ironic that it will end the same way," Danzo replied.

"Yeah, Your days of treating us like puppets will come to end!" agreed Homura.

"Irony has favored you this time," Madara chuckled.

"Why's that!?" snapped Mirai.

"Look carefully," Madara answered her.

Everyone turned to see Tina being held prisoner by Madara. Danzo was shocked and enraged to see her held against her own will.

"Tina!" cried Danzo.

"How dare you!" shouted Homura.

"You're evil ways sicken me!" agreed Hikage, her emotions now running wild.

"Don't even think about it. Blink, she dies," Madara said gloating at his prey.

"You bastard!" roared Danzo, but he was struck by three beams of light that burned into his flesh.

Madara attempted to strike at Team Crimson, but they quickly jumped back.

"Danzo!" cried Tina, as she saw that he was in agony.

"Fools! So sad that humans will always be humans, no more. Has the Sato blood been spoiled over the ages? Now die!" Madara laughed maniacally as he fired a beam of white light from his third eye.

Tina broke free from her bonds and quickly rushed to Danzo. She pushed him aside as the killing blow meant for him struck her head on.

"Tina!" cried Danzo.

He watched helplessly as Tina fell backwards and landed with a thud on the cold stone floor. Team Crimson was now shocked at what they saw as Danzo slowly stood up and ran to her side.

"Tina! NO!" Danzo screamed.

"You god damn FUCK!" added Mirai.

"Useless scum… Failure is one thing but taking an odd behavior like that… What is the matter? It is time to end your pitiful life now," Madara declared darkly.

This was the final straw for Danzo who's eyes began glowing bright red, as the energy beam bounced harmlessly off of him and slammed into a wall of the throne room. Everyone could see that Danzo was now truly angry at Tina's killer as his body radiated with Crimson light.

"How much longer are you going to keep zapping? Come out and show yourself, MADARA!" Danzo shouted.

Team Crimson raced to Tina's side and began to see if they could help her.

"Homura, you and Team Crimson stay here. Madara is mine!" Danzo said.

"Okay, go give that fuck one from us!" Homura replied.

Danzo nodded, as Madara's statue began to crumble. With a mighty roar, Madara stood up, and revealed his true form to Danzo. He then began transporting himself and Danzo into space.

"Those eyes… deep in them i see the same light as in Sato's eyes," Madara said with curiousity

"Why my mother!?" Danzo demanded.

"That useless being? If you need a mother, I can create as many as you want. Just like, I created Tina," Madara said mockingly at him.

"SILENCE!" Danzo screamed.

Madara soon unfurled his angelic wings and took to the sky, as Danzo leapt up into the sky above after him. He soon felt the power that had lain dormant, awakening within him. The Power of Sato, had at last been unleashed by his hand. Danzo now truly looked more like his father as he assumed a similar form that he saw Akira in.

On the yacht, Fubuki clutched at her head and dropped to her knees screaming.

"What's wrong?" Senko asked.

"Danzo has awakened the true power of Sato within his blood," she said, while clutching at her head.

Gekko looked at the castle that was slowly coming into view.

"Then this battle has now begun," she said, placing her hands infront of her chest.

Danzo and Madara were now locked in a heated battle. Danzo charged directly at the emperor of the youma, and slammed into him in his dragonic form. Madara screamed in unrelenting pain as Danzo began firing energy blasts at him to prepare for another strike against him. Dodging the lightning bolts, he saw Madara attacking him furiously but he evaded the attacks with careful maneuverability. Every laser beam fired at him was evaded almost instantly, but Danzo didn't care. He knew that Revenge would soon be in his grasp. At last he charged again. But this time Madara stopped him with two laser beams that slammed into him.

"Enough of this!" Madara shouted, and sent a meteor shower right at Danzo.

Danzo braced himself for the attack, and landed on the ground hard. The power he still had in him was still strong, as he shrugged off the attack like it was nothing. Finally, Madara descended towards him. It was time for the battle to end.

"You separated me from my family for the last time Madara!" Danzo shouted.

He sent powerful blade beams from his sword that severely wounded Madara, but he saw that he was still desperate in the battle. Danzo destroyed the orbs that sent projectiles at him, and still maintained his assault on the youma emperor. Madara was now growing even more overconfident in his abilities as Danzo struck him again and again with his sword and fire arms. Huge lava dragons emerged from nearby and tried to kill him, but Danzo struck them down as he readied his shotgun, revenant. He fired burst after burst at his foes, not even thinking about anything but revenge. Madara tried to retaliate but Danzo had enough as he unleashed a deadly combo he learned from his time at Hebijo, the forbidden crimson wave. The attack hit Madara so hard that he screamed in unrelenting pain and agony. Danzo looked as he floated away, then quickly turned and fled back to his friends who were now with Tina's deceased form.

"Danzo!" they said to him.

But he slowly staggered towards the woman that resembled his mother.

Mirai tried to approach him, but Yomi gently placed her hand on her shoulder as if to say she didn't want to ruin this moment. They saw Danzo slowly pick Tina up in his arms, and hold her close to him.

"My mother risked her life for me, and now you too. I should have saved you. I should have been the one to fill your dark soul with light!" Danzo cried out.

His tears fell down his cheeks and landed on Tina's motionless face. Team Crimson also huddled around Danzo as he gently laid Tina down, and placed his amulet on her.

"This was my mother's and now I'm giving it to you," he said.

He then pulled out the Sato, and set it near her.

"My father's also here now. Rest… in Peace," he added solemnly, as he felt Team Crimson hug him, their eyes filled with fresh tears for Tina's sacrifice.

"We barely even knew her," Mirai said somberly.

The rest of Team Crimson also nodded.

"I'm sorry, Danzo. But we have to leave before this place collapses around us," Yomi said sadly.


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Mother's Guidance

Danzo knew that Yomi was right, they had to leave quickly or they would all die on the island. Quickly they ran back to the entrance as fast as they could, not even caring about the youma that stood in their way. Some of them tried to stop the six friends, but they were quickly dispatched as they hurried along the path they took to reach Madara's throne room.

"Keep going! Go! Go!" Shouted Danzo as he raced ahead of them.

Mirai turned and launched grenades from her Grenade launcher to set up a temporary fire wall, then quickly ran after Danzo and Team Crimson.

"Wait up guys!" she called to them

Even though a few seconds had passed, Danzo waited for Mirai to catch up with him and his friends. Quickly they jumped through the portal, and emerged back in the human world. They weren't out of the woods yet as Danzo had to fight some Youma that tried to slow him down. But he cut them down quickly with Alduin, as he had left the Sato behind with Tina. They had barely managed to get to safety when the floor they were on began to crumble, and they landed in the water logged caverns below.

Team Crimson managed to land safely on their feet, but Danzo fell hard on the floor, but it felt different that he would let this happen, since his durability and healing factor were quite strong. They looked around them to see that they were staring into the face of the enraged Madara appearing before them.

"The gate has been opened! Danzo, you and your friends aren't getting away! This is where you will die!" Madara roared.

"We're not going anywhere! Besides, there's no place to go. Look around! This will be your burial ground as well!" Danzo retorted.

"Let's do it everyone!" cried Homura.

"For Tina!" shouted Yomi.

And for Emika!" yelled Mirai.

Using whatever strength they had left Danzo fought against Madara with everything he had, as Team Crimson backed him up with a flurry of attacks. Even without his father's sword or power, Danzo knew he had to keep fighting even if it meant dying the same way his mother and Tina did. But Madara laughed at him.

"What is the matter? Here, You're powers are weak HUMAN!" Madara cried out in evil triumph.

Danzo knew that Madara was right, without his father's sword or his powers, it was truly the end.

"Danzo you will be okay. You can do it," said a voice he found quite familiar.

"What? Mom?" he gasped.

A flash of light from behind showed that Tina had come back and was now fully restored to her full glory as she landed next to him.

"Here Danzo! Use my power!" She said.

"Use my power as well!" added Homura.

The two powers merged with him, and soon melded with his own power.

"Okay! Here we go!" Danzo said, as he drew his hand guns, which were now empowered by the golden lightning, and the Crimson flame.

Danzo charged up to full power as Madara slowly closed in on him.

"It looks like we have a winner!" declared Tina.

"Hell yeah!" agreed Mirai.

Danzo pointed his guns at Madara gangsta style as Homura placed her hand on his shoulder, and maintained the link to him.

"JACKPOT!" Danzo said pridefully, and blasted Madara at full power.

The two lights from his guns collided with Madara, and forced him back. He screamed in unrelenting pain and agony.

"No! This cannot be! Danzo, I will return! One day, I will return, annihilate you all, and rule this world!" Madara cried out, as he was pulled back into the Youma Realm.

"Goodbye, and if you do come back, be sure to give my regards to my next of kin, will ya!?" Danzo replied nonchalantly.

Team Crimson watched as Madara was now pulled back into the Youma Realm, never to return to cause anymore trouble. When at last the portal had closed, Danzo and Tina ran into each other's arms and held each other.

"Tina," Danzo said.

"Oh Danzo, Danzo I- I-" she tried to speak, but Danzo placed both his hands on her shoulders.

"Tina, youma never cry. These tears. Tears are a gift only humans have," Danzo assured her.

"But we're too late," Tina replied.

They looked around to see that the island they were on was collapsing around them.

"No Tina, it's never too late…" Danzo said.

Another part of the cavern collapsed and revealed the bi-plane that Danzo saw during his mission.

"And we humans never give up! Are you ready!?" Danzo said.

"Hell yeah!" replied Tina.

"Everyone get on board!" Homura called her friends.

Moments later they were all aboard, and soon Danzo fired the machine guns on the plane to create an opening after he started the engine. Slowly the plane began to move out.

"Let's rock, BABIES!" he said triumphantly.

Danzo jammed the throttle to full, and began firing at the rocks that were in the way of his escape route. He dodged and weaved past some rocks as the flames slowly approached them. Finally he saw the exit from the cave and raced up into the clear blue sky above. Below he saw a yacht with the rest of his Kunoichi friends aboard. They were a good distance away from the explosion as the sea-plane raced overhead.

"Danzo, you did it!" Gekko cried out happily.

"He sure did Gekko," Asuka whispered.

"Yeah, way to go Danzo," added Yagyu.

The rest all agreed with each other as Team Crimson landed on the yacht, as Danzo and Tina raced across the sky above.

"The sky… So clear… so blue!" Tina said happily.

"The sky is fair, and it'll always be above everyone's head, no different," Danzo said.

"Like the sky… I feel like my heart is becoming clear," Tina whispered to herself as she looked above her.

"Let's not forget though. The Youma Realm's evil is still alive. They will someday return," Danzo said.

"There's no need to worry, right!? 'Cuz the world has the legendary Crimson Ninja, Danzo, and his sidekick, Tina!" Tina assured him.

"Hell yeah it does!" Danzo smirked as he raced ahead of the yacht, back to Japan.

A few days later, that night. The phone rang, and Tina immediately answered it.

"'Youma Never Cry.' Yes. Okay, great. Where's the place? We'll be right there," she told the caller.

She turned to Danzo.

"This one has the password. Sounds heavy," Tina told him.

"Okay, let's get it over with in ten minutes. Can't let a single one of those suckers live!" Danzo said, as he and Tina went out the door with Sato and Defiance in their hands.

"Make that five minutes," Tina said.

"Heh, more than enough!" Danzo replied and soon they raced off to find more Youma.

The Kunoichi were so pleased to have him back, that they knew that this partnership would be strong with a new ally on their side. With a bit of playfulness from Katsuragi, of course.


	22. End Credits

End Credits

Danzo

Reuben Langdon

Tina/Emika

Lauren Landa

Homura

Monica Rial

Yomi  
Trina Nishimura

Hikage  
Kara Edwards

Mirai  
Lara Woodhull

Haruka

Gertude Cruz

Madara

Chris Sabat

Hippogriff

Justin Cook

Phantom

Josh Grelle

Asuka  
Felecia Angelle

Ikaruga

Alexis Tipton

Katsuragi  
Brittney Karbowski

Yagyu

Bryn Apprill

Hibari

Megan Shipman

Young Danzo and Young Ryuki

Veronica Taylor

Rin

Lydia Mackey

Daidouji

Martha Harms

Hanzo

Bill Brooks

Yumi

Mallorie Rodak

Kafuru

Birttany Lauda

Ryona

Tia Ballard

Ryobi

Skyler McIntosh

Fubuki

Milly Prower

Shiki

Leah Clark

Gekko

Sara Ragsdale

Senko

Julie Shields

Sayuri

Linda Young-Chambers

Yozakura

Sarah Wiedenheft

Renka

Kristi Rothrock

Shiki

Leah Clark

Murakumo

Dawn Bennett

Minori

Emily Fajardo

Hanabi

Amand Gish

Imu

Katelyn Barr

Murasaki

Kristen Mcguire

Kagura

Jad Saxton

Naraku

Jamie Marchi

Ryoki

Erica Mendez

Ayame

Erika Harlacher


End file.
